


Reunion

by Mhoram



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Rey finally reunites with Finn after being months apart.





	Reunion

When she sees him, the whole world stops. Rey rushes across the hangar , pass the countless bystanders.

Finn is standing there waiting for her. Her heart is in her throat, she can't move her legs fast enough to reach him.

Finally she makes contact and collides right into him causing him to stumble before regaining his footing. She looks up at him noticing how different he looks compared to the last time she saw him.

Tears fill the corners of her eyes, he was right here so close. She pulled him into a tight embrace, he returned it just as fiercely.

"Rey" he breathed.

The way he said it sounded like a prayer. She soon became aware of his chest against hers. His heart beat in time with hers.

"Finn"

She didn't want to let go, she wanted to hold him forever and never let him go but she let him go and Rey saw him clearly for the first time.

His clothes were remarkably different, resembling that of the Resistance. He still wore the jacket. The one that had seen so much wear and tear. Now it looked almost new.

"Let me show you around."

He gave her a small smile and offered his hand, she took it and smiled back.

He led her all around the base, pointing out various points of interest. Rey only was half listening but the sound of Finn's voice comforted her. It was something she had missed terribly and only heard in her nightmares.

Countless dreams were she stood helpless and watched Finn struck down. Rage had burned through her then, anger at the lives that Kylo had taken. Lightsaber in hand, she pushed on relentlessly until he fell before her.

Her training with Luke had taught her how to control her emotions. She had learned much in the many months she had spent training.

Finn stopped short at a nearby door. Breaking out of her thoughts, Rey realized why Finn had stopped. They had reached the med bay.

Rey squeezed his hand, Finn nodded and they walked past it. A few more steps and he stopped again.

They had reached the commander center were the various generals and commanders stood around the wide table overlooking strategies when Finn entered with Rey in tow.

General Organa was in deep conversation with an admiral when she turned to see Finn and Rey.

She seemed more exhausted since the last time Rey saw her.

She gave the both of them a small smile before hugging both of them.

"Is Luke with you?"

Rey nodded "He said he had some business to attend to and then he will join you."

Leia nodded and turned back towards the admiral.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Rey noticed a different air about Finn. He seemed excited and nervous, as he led her towards the mess hall.

When they reached the mess hall, Rey spotted a group of pilots seated at one of the tables.

Finn walked over to talk to one of the pilots. The pilot got up and made his way over towards her.

The pilot extended his hand towards Rey and they shook hands.

"Poe Dameron"

"Rey"

His hand was rough with callouses.

"I don't believe we've met"

Rey shook her head, she hadn't really had time to get to know anyone at the base besides Finn before going in search of Luke Skywalker.

"Nice to meet you Rey, Finn here talks about you all the time."

Finn blushed at this and stared at the ground.

"Anyways, I gotta get back to these guys, I think there waiting for me."

 

Poe pointed at the table full of pilots behind him. As he headed back, Finn lead her down hallways and corridors until he stopped at a door and entered the room. She looked around the room and noticed the two beds.

Finn noticed her looking around and smiled at her. 

"Poe offered me a room since I didn't have one, I don't mind."

Rey sat on the edge of the bed, Finn followed suit. They didn't say anything only stared at each other. It wasn't long before Rey felt herself getting closer, she was close enough to feel his breath on her cheek. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest, she was sure of it. It certainly felt that way at least.

She closed her eyes, just before their lips touched. It was a brief brush of the lips but Rey could feel chills up her spine. She broke off suddenly and stared at Finn with wonder. She touched her lips, the feeling of Finn's lips on hers was still fresh in her mind. 

"That was my first kiss."

Finn took her hand in his again.

"Mine too."

Neither of them said anything, this time Finn leaned in for a kiss and Rey met him in the middle. This time it was longer and more drawn out. Rey concentrated on each sensation and pulled in closer. One hand resting on the back of his hand the other holding his hand. She leaned in to deepen the kiss. After awhile they broke apart, neither of them said a word.

"I missed you"

"Me too"  


End file.
